


Wild

by annyeongshinji



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeongshinji/pseuds/annyeongshinji
Summary: In which Sungjin wants to suck Younghyun's dick.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at this please bear with me.

[ wild ; sungbri ]

Younghyun and Sungjin are ultimate best friends in the whole world, no one can separate them no matter what, even in work and house, they are definition of through thick and thin, in short they can't live without each other, like yin and yang.

\--

And today wasn't really a special day the best buds went out because of their busy schedules of work, they didn't have much time to hangout so when they got the opportunity they went out drinking.

"I'm really drunk." Younghyun said in slur, while Sungjin was just eating kimchi and laughed at the statement of his bestfriend.

"Don't worry my friend, I got you." and Sungjin held the hand of the younger lad and Younghyun laughed at the statement of the older man, while Sungjin wasn't really that drunk so he ordered another bottle of soju.

"Sungjin I can't take another bottle, so you got to deal this on your own." Sungjin ignored what Younghyun said and continue to drink, the older already felt the buzzing feeling of alcohol coursing thru his veins, he felt hot.

on the other side Younghyun was indeed already intoxicated, and Sungjin looked at his bestfriend as if he was really a fine piece of meat that he wants to eat or have a taste, Sungjin was undeniably horny. "fuck."

"What?" Younghyun said, "You want to fuck me?" 

and Sungjin blushed at the sudden statement of his bestfriend and looks away, "Nothing, I'm drunk too. lets go home." 

Sungjin shout for the attention of the old lady, "ajhumna! bill juseyo." and the old lady gave the bill to them and Sungjin paid for what they ate and they started walking.

Younghyun was just following Sungjin's path, but there's an urge to hold the hand of the older man and Younghyun didn't held himself and holds the hand of the older, "i'm drunk help me walk." but Sungjin was still horny he can't control his thoughts of sucking Younghyun's dick. 

Sungjin felt hot, he felt that 15 minute walk was the longest walk of his life, because he never felt so attracted to his bestfriend, and they stopped in front of their apartment door.

"I want to suck your dick, Sungjin." Younghyun mumbled.

"What?" Sungjin said while pressing the passcode on the door, and as they walk inside their house, Younghyun sat on the couch and Sungjin followed him and sat too.

"I want to suck your dick, you heard me Sungjin hyung." Younghyun wasn't himself Sungjin can tell because he never called Sungjin a hyung but that turned Sungjin more on.

"Please?" Younghyun begged.

Sungjin was about to detest but Younghyun kissed his lips and he felt weak on the kissed of the younger, and he had no choice but to respond each kisses of Younghyun, it was sweet with a hint of alcohol it drives Sungjin insane.

and Younghyun pulled away, "let me take care of you." Younghyun said.

The younger moved himself on the flooe and started to unbuckle the belt of Sungjin letting his hardened member sprung free.

Younghyun started lick the top part of Sungjin's dick, and Sungjin emit a very pleasant sound on Younghyun's ear, he further continue to lick the side lines, the testicles and everything.

"Younghyun, please?" Sungjin begged, and Younghyun as a good boy he obey his hyung and deepthroated the hardened dick of Sungjin in a slow pace, and it drove Sungjin more insane, Sungjin moaned, groaned and grabs a fistful of Younghyun's while Younghyun made his pace fast and it made feel Sungjin good.

and Younghyun made a gagging sound as if he was choking, but that turned Sungjin on again, and Younghyun looked at him while sucking off, "i'm coming, i'm coming."

but Younghyun didn't listen and continued to bob his head on Sungjin's but the older can't help it but to pop off inside the mouth of the younger. 

"I love that." and Younghyun sobered up.

"I love you." Sungjin replied.

and Younghyun laughed and carried Sungjin to bed, and pecks the head of the older, "my heart beats for only you, my heart is yours." Younghyun said.

and they drift off the sleep.


End file.
